Neko's Paradise
by Yin Protector
Summary: El mundo ninja no es como todos piensan. En una dimensión paralela, una raza de 'neko-girls' ha logrado convivir con los humanos. Su situación es de esclavitud, siendo solamente usadas como objeto de perversión. Sin embargo, hay algunos que piensan distinto a los demás. Minato es uno de ellos, y su encuentro con una neko cambiará su vida. Lemons desde el primer capítulo. Harem, AU.


Buenas tardes a todos, me alegra estar de vuelta con una nueva historia. Es algo que se me ocurrió ayer, cuando alguien me recomendó un manga "one-shot" llamado "Lonely cat". Es muy bueno, aunque a mí no me guste mucho el hentai pero la idea me hizo crear esta historia. Además, el lemon era una de las pocas cosas que me faltaba experimentar como escritor.

Este es mi primer lemon, así que la historia la van a ver algo apresurada. Pueden faltar varias cosas en la narración y pido disculpas por eso, pero tenía que publicarlo lo más rápido posible. Espero poder escribir mejor para la próxima ocasión.

Yo he leído este cap y lo he encontrado algo aburrido, pero lo dejaré a su juicio. Como este es mi primer lemon, espero sus comentarios diciendo que le faltó.

**Bien, ahora un poco de la trama. Es un AU masivo, en el que Naruto fue el Yondaime Hokage y Minato su hijo. El mundo shinobi cohabita con chicas neko, que tienen varios objetivos y características. Está todo explicado al principio, así que no se preocupen.**

**¿Parejas? Será, básicamente, Minato x neko girls con lemons en todos los caps. Algunas chicas las sacaré de otras historias como Rikuto, que la extraje del manga one shot "Lonely cat". (No hace falta que lo lean, la trama es la de Naruto y nada más)  
**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni aún así si el protagonista es Minato Namikaze. Tampoco me pertenece el manga de "Lonely cat" del cual usé a la chica que será la primera neko de Minato.

* * *

_"No hay tal cosa como que no vale la pena vivir la vida' siempre hay alguien por quien vivir"_

_Minato Namikaze_

* * *

El mundo de los ninjas era algo diferente a cómo lo era en una dimensión paralela, aún si se conservaran todo lo concerniente a misiones, shinobis, rangos, jutsus y demás características que lo hacían tan especial. Quizás se pregunten qué lo hacía tan diferente del mundo ninja, ¿bien qué es?: Nekos.

Ahora bien, no eran simples gatos. No, desde hacía varias décadas que una especie de hembras con cuerpos humanos —además de orejas y colas de gato— aparecieron en las naciones elementales. Eran seres racionales, como cualquier humano, pero sus voluntades no iban más allá de sus amos. Ellas nacían en una familia compuesta de un hombre y una 'neko-girl', eran abandonadas por sus padres al cumplir los 13 años y —desde entonces— tenían que buscar un amo que las aceptara. No había discriminación de apariencia, físico o clase; la única condición era que debían ser hombres.

Habían excepciones, como cuando un macho neko aparecía. Eran casos muy raros, ya que en su especie predominaban las hembras. Ahora bien, si llegaba a darse el caso, entonces él tendría el derecho de elegir entre una hembra de su especie o una humana. Cualquiera fuese su decisión no había inconveniente, todo estaba permitido.

Exceptuando a los 'neko-machos', los objetivos de las hembras —aparte del de continuar su especie— reunían ciertas condiciones que cualquier esposa presentaría en el mismo caso. Debían limpiar, cocinar e incluso complacer a sus amos de la forma que lo desearan. Era una situación cruel y esclavizante, pero sus códigos las obligaban a aceptar aquellos tratos.

Por su parte, los hombres que las aceptaban podían elegir entre formar una familia o desterrar a su pareja. El último caso, sin embargo, era el más común en aquellos días. A pesar de ser mujeres muy hermosas en la mayoría de los casos, la vida diaria había convertido a los amos en hombres pervertidos y desalmados que cuando se hartaban del sexo las expulsaban de su casa. No les importaba si ellas estaban embarazadas o no, y las jóvenes abandonadas no podían revocar la decisión de sus amos. Un mundo cruel sin duda alguna.

Y el hecho que las aldeas se encontraran en tiempos de paz desde hacía varios años solo acrecentaba la perversión latente. Más aún, si la población de mujeres humanas estuviese casi a la par de las de nekos. El destierro de la raza de nekos era algo que también venían reclamándole al Hokage desde hacía varios años, pero Kakashi Hatake continuó reconociendo a las gatas como parte de la población de Konoha. No se sabía como sería en las demás aldeas, y lo único que le importaba al antiguo capitán del Equipo 7 era mostrar su lado humanitario.

Un gran Hokage, desde los tiempos de Naruto Namikaze que no había un líder como él. Naruto, el ex Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki —ambos fallecidos en el ataque del Kyuubi— habían sido partícipes en su formación amable y desinteresada. Es por eso, que al morir, le dejaron a cargo a su único hijo.

Nuestra historia comienza con ese hijo, Minato Namikaze, jinchuriki del Kyuubi y apodado como el "Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha" quien ahora regresa a casa luego de algunos meses...

**Capítulo uno : Sucumbiendo al placer**

Minato caminaba por el sendero que conducía a la gran entrada de la aldea de la hoja. Sus manos jugueteaban con uno de sus tantos kunais, los dedos palpaban levemente la superficie lisa del sello que cubría el mango. Estaba cansado, pero no había rastro en su rostro que mostrara aquello.

El cielo nocturno estaba mayormente nublado, las pocas estrellas visibles en el firmamento ayudaban a iluminar el camino para el joven jounin. Había luna llena, y eso significaba época de celo para las 'neko-girls'; algo que Minato ignoraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de su único compañero hizo poco por llamar su atención. Habían caminado en silencio desde que entraron al país del fuego, ambos concentrándose en sus alrededores—. ¿Acaso el Kyuubi te tiene pensativo?

El Namikaze no respondió de inmediato, sus propios pensamientos se desviaron a la anterior misión que habían logrado completar gracias al equipo perfecto que realizaban. Por supuesto que el poder del bijuu había ayudado a Minato, puesto que ambos ya compartían un enlace perfecto y tenían una buena amistad.

—Nah... el zorro ha estado tranquilo desde que decidió tomar esa siesta. Lo que no me dijo fue que sería una muy _larga _siesta —explicó el relámpago amarillo, riendo suavemente ante eso—. Debe estar agotado luego de la larga misión, usar su chakra nunca fue parte del plan... En fin, ahora continuará callado por un par de días.

Sasuke Uchiha lo miró de reojo, su propio sharingan resplandeciendo brevemente bajo la luz de la luna. Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían y no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la actitud desinteresada y amable de Minato. Si él hubiera sido el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, entonces aprovecharía su poder al máximo.

Hubo un silencio repentino pero confortable, en el que el Uchiha notó la forma en que se mecía la capa blanca con llamas rojas del rubio. Era lisa, no tenía inscripción alguna en ella y portaba unas flamas rojas que ascendían de la parte inferior. Bajo ella, vestía el típico chaleco de chunin y la túnica azul de jounin.

Ambos tenían 17 años, pero a pesar de la corta edad ya eran Jounins. Sus rangos —en el cual llevaban casi dos años— les habían dado la oportunidad de tener un equipo propio. Faltaba poco para eso, al día siguiente anunciaran los genins a su cargo.

—¿Cómo andan las cosas con Sakura? —preguntó Minato de repente, dejando que su voz atrajera la mirada del pelinegro—. Siempre pensé que te buscarías una neko para compartir tus días, ¡imagina mi sorpresa al enterarme!

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente ante la mención de su más reciente novia, y también se enfadó con su compañero por haber sacado —de entre todos los demás— justamente ese tema de conversación. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir; no le costaba casi nada contarle algo que fuera inofensivo. Por supuesto, dejaría de lado la 'acción comprometedora'.

—Progresando —respondió simplemente, pensando en algo más para decirle. No quería ponerse en una situación vergonzosa, por lo que debería pensar bien sus próximas palabras—. Es buena chica solo que algo... empalagosa a veces. Aunque tiene un carácter bastante fuerte cuando yo la ignoro. Creo que por momentos me gustaría tener una neko a mi lado...

Minato sonrió ante aquello, sus propias cejas se curvaron para acompañar el gesto. Sakura había sido su compañera de equipo por muchos años y —aparte del Uchiha— él la conocía muy bien, tanto a ella como a su... carácter.

Era visible que el Uchiha no tenía nada en contra de las nekos y eso era algo que le agradaba de él. Por su parte, el Namikaze no tenía una pareja. Puede decirse que tenía muchas fan-girls gracias a su apariencia, pero él jamás estuvo enamorado de ninguna de ellas. Esperaba algo verdadero y no escogería alguien solo por su belleza.

Quizás hasta incluso aceptaría una neko si el caso se presentara. No conocía ninguna —salvo la joven compañera de Choji Akimichi— pero creía que era una raza fascinante y extremadamente atractiva. Aiko, la gata de Choji, era un claro ejemplo de belleza.

—Creo que tienes razón, Choji ya me ha dicho lo increíble que es su vida al lado de su pareja —añadió Minato pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Realmente, era muy feliz al lado de Aiko y ya estaban esperando su primer hijo.

El Uchiha dejó de lado su orgullo, y decidió aconsejar a su compañero.

—No te preocupes Minato —dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Ya encontrarás quien te haga feliz. Ahora bien, si realmente quieres intentar una relación con una neko entonces podrías buscar a alguna por la aldea. Creo que todas tienen amos, pero nunca faltan las oportunidades ¿no crees?

El Namikaze notó la preocupación en el rostro de su mejor amigo y asintió, dejando que su sonrisa silenciara cualquier conversación futura sobre el asunto.

Siguieron caminando, cada uno en silencio. Minato pensaba en lo que había dicho Sasuke, acerca de las posibilidades de encontrar una gata sin amo. ¿Acaso tendría siquiera una chance?. El Uchiha, sin embargo, no le despegó la mirada a su amigo; sus labios curvados en una sonrisa divertida daban a entender que encontraba todo aquello bastante gracioso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas de Konoha y luego de que Kotetsu e Izumo los saludaran, se detuvieron casi 300 metros más adelante.

—Bien Sasuke, creo que aquí nos separaremos —anunció el rubio mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle vacía. No había nadie, cosa que no era rara debido a la hora. Quizás los únicos sitios abiertos eran los bares—. Iré a dar el reporte por la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, mostrando ligero desdén por responder. Sin embargo, su sentido del honor lo obligaron a hacerlo.

—No, déjame el reporte a mí. Tú trata de descansar, mañana tenemos mucho por hacer.

—¿Enserio? ¿Pero que hay de Saku-? —se detuvo, viendo la mirada seria que le dirigía Sasuke. Sonriendo nerviosamente, el Namikaze se rascó la nuca en una manera extraña—. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡ya entendí! te dejaré el papeleo. Gracias.

La reverencia leve de Minato casi hace reír al jounin. Sin embargo, el pelinegro dejó escapar un bufido de disconformidad y desapareció en un sunshin de fuego.

Estando completamente solo, el rubio suspiró y se dispuso a caminar por la calle vacía. Podría haberse teletransportado a su departamento, pero sintió que lo menos que quería hacer era llegar temprano a su casa solitaria. Se sentía tan solo dentro de ella que trataba de evitar estar dentro el mayor tiempo posible. Prefería estar en la intemperie que permanecer en el antiguo lugar que Sarutobi le había comprado en vida.

Minato nunca supo por qué debió morir a manos de Orochimaru ni por qué fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo, pero ya lo había superado. Ahora, su único objetivo de convertirse en el Nanadaime hokage era lo más importante en su vida.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, el Namikaze atravesó la ciudad durmiente. Sus ojos vagaban por los edificios vagamente iluminados por las luces eléctricas, la oscuridad proveniente del cielo se veía acentuada por las numerosas nubes que ahora cubrían todo el firmamento. Sintió el olor a humedad y sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo derecho. Luego, con un sello formado por una sola mano, hizo aparecer un paraguas negro.

_"Hay que ser precavidos"_, pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa. El nuevo objeto permanecía cerrado y el chico tuvo que despabilar varias veces porque lo estaba arrastrando.

Su mente estaba absorta en la previa conversación con Sasuke, y no notó la primera gota que cayó sobre su cabeza. Eventualmente, su piel lentamente le indicó que había comenzado a llover. La brisa que traía el agua era suave, pero aún así Minato abrió automáticamente su paraguas para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Por suerte para él, su decisión probó ser de lo más acertada en cuanto las gotas de lluvias fueron cayendo cada vez más rápido y seguido; pronto, parecía que se venía un diluvio.

—Mejor será que use el Hiraishin, sino esto tomará algo más de- —su boca se detuvo a medio camino, cerrándose por completo cuando reconoció lo que estaba viendo.

Algo apareció enfrente de él o, más bien, se hizo visible dentro de su rango de visión. Era un joven de cabello blanco corto, sentado contra una pared que hacía muy poco por protegerlo de la lluvia. Tenía una manta vieja que cubría su cuerpo, pero con el agua golpeándola su protección era casi nula.

Minato se quedó parado a algunos metros del chico, pero mirando más detenidamente se percató de dos orejas de gato blancas que nacían de su cabeza. Era un neko-macho, algo que —sin duda alguna— era muy extraño. Quizás el rubio hubiera preferido haberse encontrado una hembra pero su bondad como shinobi y persona le impedían abandonarlo en la lluvia.

Suspirando, se acercó lentamente hacia el neko; sus ojos no se desviaron ni un momento de la figura acurrucada bajo el foco de la luz eléctrica. Sus manos se aferraban a la manta vieja, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el frío. Pese a querer tardar un poco más en llegar, en un segundo ya estaba frente a él.

—Ey... vas a resfriarte si te quedas ahí... —la voz suave de Minato causó un efecto inmediato en el chico quien movió la cabeza rápidamente hacia la figura parada enfrente de él.

Ahí fue cuando el Namikaze reconoció su error. No era un macho... ¡era una 'neko-girl'! y una muy hermosa a decir verdad. Tenía ojos grandes, de color violeta con pestañas bastante femeninas. Su cabello era algo corto, plateado y le daba —desde lejos— una apariencia algo masculina. Quizás, bajo la manta, sus ropas fueran las de una chica.

La neko lo miró por un minuto, pestañeando de vez en cuando. ¿Quizás la habían abandonado? Podría ser, eran muchos los casos así. Sin embargo, por mucha curiosidad que Minato tuviese, no podía andar haciendo preguntas bajo la lluvia. Primero lo primero.

—Está lloviendo muy fuerte —afirmó el Namikaze, causando que la chica mirase para todos lados como si no lo hubiera notado. Sus manos apretaron la manta con más energía, en un pobre esfuerzo por calentar su frío cuerpo—. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa hasta que pare?

Minato estiró la mano, sosteniendo el paraguas con la otra. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa amable y desinteresada, que trataba de convencerla que realmente quería ayudarla. Ella lo miró dudosa por un momento, para luego estirar su delicada mano.

Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, ambos habían desaparecido.

* * *

~Neko's Paradise~

* * *

El rubio había terminado con la cena justo al mismo tiempo en que se escuchó un ruido sordo en el baño. Despreocupado, Minato terminó de preparar todo y se dirigió al baño con la esperanza de que todo estuviese bien.

Cuando estuvo frente al cuarto, golpeó dos veces y anunció que iba a entrar.

—¿Terminaste de usar la ducha? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta con cautela. No quería encontrarse con una neko desnuda, eso no sería bueno para sus nervios. Sin embargo, para su suerte, la chica ya había terminado de bañarse y ahora vestía su propia ropa—. He puesto tu ropa para lavar... pero, por el momento, puedes usar la mía.

La chica le asintió silenciosamente, mirándose a sí misma de arriba a abajo.

—Emmm, ¿qué pasa con los pantalones?

Minato apuntó al par de shorts que le había prestado, notando que le quedaban algo... fuera de talle.

—Son demasiado grandes —indicó la chica, quitándose la prenda. Las mejillas del chico ardieron de rojo al verla sólo con su chaqueta preferida y botas negras . Sin embargo, la chaqueta era suficiente como para tapar su cuerpo desde la zona superior hasta antes de las rodillas—. Por eso se caen... ¿puedo revisar el estado de mi atuendo?

El joven jounin asintió, apartándose hacia un costado para que pudiera ver la ubicación de la lavadora. La chica caminó hacia la máquina, arrimándose levemente para ver el interior. Tanto las botas negras —las cuales le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas— como la chaqueta no pudieron ocultar la cola gatuna que emergía de su... cintura y que ahora se movía lentamente.

_"¿En serio es una chica? Bien, no es como si no lo pareciera pero..."_, pensó mentalmente. Sus ojos no se apartaban del trasero de la neko que se hacía visible contra la chaqueta. _"Mi ropa le queda tan bien... ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡No soy un pervertido!"_, exclamó en su mente, silenciosamente culpando a Jiraiya por haberlo influenciado de tal manera.

Negando con la cabeza, Minato se dio cuenta que la neko lo estaba mirando con aire curioso y serio. Casi se palmea la frente, pero evitó hacerlo y forzó a los pensamientos indebidos a desaparecer de su mente.

—Por ahora creo que deberías comer un poco... Hice la cena, ¿quieres probarla?

Su pregunta no dejó duda alguna en la neko, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos violetas brillaron con entusiasmo al tiempo que contestaba con un suave "Hai" que hizo sonreír a Minato.

En poco tiempo, estaban sentados a la mesa. El Namikaze había preparado un poco de curry con pescado, nada picante. Habían dos platos, uno para cada uno y ambos con una porción bastante generosa.

Minato esperó hasta que la chica probara su comida, la nueva situación lo desconcertaba un poco. Es decir, había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que casi se volvió loco y ahora tenía una compañía de lo más inesperada. Aún si la neko tuviera —o hubiera tenido— dueño él se sentía complacido de poder tener alguien con quien cenar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Minato, notando la felicidad en los ojos de la chica. Parecía haberle gustado la cena.

—Rikuto —respondió ella, devorando todo en su plato con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. O le había encantado o simplemente tenía hambre; sinceramente, al chico no le importaba mucho.

Sin embargo, el nombre captó su atención.

—Es bastante masculino para una chica o eso creo... —opinó, mirando como la joven le asentía una vez. Parecía no importarle mucho, pero a él comenzaba a darle una idea del tipo de amo que podría haber tenido. Sin embargo, un hecho anterior a su cena reemplazó la cuestión—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el medio de la lluvia?

La chica se detuvo, colgando la cuchara con sus labios cerrados. Rikuto pareció entristecerse ante aquella pregunta, pero como estaba agradecida con Minato por haberla ayudado entonces lo menos que podía hacer era contarle. Más aún, si el chico le había dado su nombre cuando recién llegaron a su casa. Ese gesto era algo que muchos tomaban por demasiado descuidado; las neko, sin embargo, lo tomaban como un gesto de respeto y confianza.

—Me ordenaron que esperara allí —explicó la chica, adoptando una mirada más destrozada por la mentira. Ella lo supo luego de algunas horas, pero el abandonamiento nunca era fácil de aceptar.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Rikuto bajó la mirada, algo insegura de sí decirlo o no. El jounin tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada denotaba preocupación; pero aún así no quería arriesgar a su antiguo amo. Por lo menos, no hasta que consiguiera otro nuevo.

—Tres días.

Minato apretó los puños ante eso, sus cejas se arquearon en leve furia. Los pervertidos era algo que no soportaba, más aún si abandonaban a las 'neko-girls' a su suerte. Menos mal que la había encontrado, quien sabe la clase de persona que se hubiera aprovechado de ella. _"Entonces es verdad... la han abandonado"_, pensó mientras se juraba que hallaría al pervertido y lo haría sufrir. No era un chico violento, pero cosas así iban más allá de la crueldad humana.

—Mañana hablaré con Kakashi-sensei acerca de esto. Por lo pronto, puedes quedarte conmigo —afirmó el Namikaze, sonriendo amablemente.

Rikuto notó la enorme amabilidad de Minato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante su sonrisa. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella? ¿acaso podría convertirse en su amo? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que lo averiguaría más adelante. Lo único que la preocupaba, era que estaba en época de celo y que necesitaba alguien para calmar sus instintos sexuales.

—Arigato...

* * *

~Neko's Paradise~

* * *

Luego de un poco más de conversación nerviosa, ambos se habían retirado a la habitación del Namikaze. Minato dormía en un futón cercano a la chica, su respiración tranquila y relajada tenía un efecto contrario en Rikuto quien trataba en vano de cerrar los ojos.

No podía dormir debido a una fuerte calidez que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Sentía cierta excitación en su parte inferior y sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Justo aquella noche, la fase de celo no podía ser ignorada. No, tenía que sentir placer o estaría agitada toda la noche. Por supuesto que todo se iría si esperaba, pero las ganas de sentir la piel de Minato junto a la suya le impedía relajarse.

Obviamente que no sabía por qué —justamente— tenía que ser él, pero la época de luna llena tenía un efecto casi ciego en las nekos. Debía hacerlo con Minato, quizás el no se molestaría tanto si le explicara...

Se armó de valor, sus labios se humedecían en pronta expectación. Quitando la frazada de su cuerpo, la chica se sentó sobre él. Sus ojos hambrientos descubrían cada músculo de su pecho y abdomen, revelando su gran tonificación. Con las manos temblorosas, Rikuto sacudió suavemente los hombros del Namikaze para despertarlo.

—Minato-san... —su voz pronto rompió el sueño que estaba teniendo. Perezosamente, el chico abrió los ojos y los clavó en el iris púrpura de la neko—. Por favor...

Aún medio dormido, el chico se frotó los ojos para intentar ver que era lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, sus pupilas pronto le dieron la imagen que buscaba: sentado sobre él se encontraba la neko, sus partes más íntimas se frotaban perfectamente la una con la otra.

—E-Esta posición es... —se detuvo, viendo como Rikuto se mordía el labio con desesperación. Parecía... preocupada por algo, pero al mismo tiempo el rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada de ensueño en sus ojos denotaba pura excitación—. Lo siento mucho, supongo que hemos terminado así de alguna u otra for-

Minato tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que el gemido de placer escapara de su garganta. La neko se había movido ligeramente, frotando su entrepierna —cubierta solamente por su ropa interior— contra su erecto miembro. Había sido muy leve, pero el estímulo fue más de lo que pudiera haber esperado. Por un momento él se imaginó en lo placentero que sería si su pene estuviera dentro de- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Minato un pervertido? ¡Jamás!

Rikuto iba a decir algo más, pero su propia lujuria la obligó a moverse hacia atrás y fijar sus ojos en el bulto enorme que apretaba los boxers de Minato. Parecía encontrarse de la misma manera que ella y eso solo la excitaba aún más. Lentamente, las manos expertas recorrieron todo el camino hacia su ropa interior; en el camino, su piel suave acariciaba cada músculo de Minato quien parecía inseguro de lo que iría a pasar. Tenía toda la cara enrojecida, su corazón latía fuertemente pero no podía pensar con claridad.

No supo qué es lo que quería la neko, pero si sus manos continuaban bajando pronto llegarían a...

—El olor de un hombre... —susurró ella, quitando los boxers de Minato con maestría absoluta. Tuvo que contener el ronroneo que amenazó salir de su boca en cuanto el gran miembro del Namikaze estuvo al descubierto, su erección de 7 pulgadas causó que su lengua relamiera sus labios en expectación—. Es demasiado, no puedo resistir... perdón, estoy en época de celo.

Sus palabras no fueron articuladas en la mejor oración, pero aún así fue más que entendible para el muchacho. Minato, por su parte, notó con extrema vergüenza la mirada hambrienta de Rikuto. ¿Estaba en celo? ¿Acaso eso no significaba que sus instintos sexuales serían muy fuertes como para controlarlos?. Debía ser así, su rostro todo sonrojado y su mirada lujuriosa denotaba exactamente eso. Sin embargo, el chico no estaba listo para lo que vino casi inmediatamente.

Lentamente, la neko estiró su lengua y la movió en círculos alrededor de la cabeza del miembro. Pronto, el gemido del Namikaze y el sabor combinados le hicieron perder el uso de razón.

—Delicioso —fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de apresar su boca alrededor de la erección.

Estaba acostado, pero los ojos de Minato la miraban trabajar con entusiasmo; ocasionalmente, ambas miradas se encontraban y ella le sonreía con los ojos. Él, en cambio, no podía evitar sentir un grito en su mente que trataba de avisarle que todo aquello estaba mal; ¡Tenía que parar! ¡No podía hacerle eso a alguien que apenas conocía!.

Sin embargo, el placer era demasiado estímulo. El chico sentía que estaba en el paraíso, sus propias manos temblaban con ansia; quería ponerlas en la cabeza de la neko, empujarla aún más abajo para aumentar su placer. Aún así, él todavía tenía algo de conciencia; no estaba tan perdido en la lujuria como Rikuto.

Por otro lado, la chica ascendía y descendía su boca alrededor del miembro. Su lengua inexperta trataba de humedecer cada rincón de lo que conseguía ingresar a su boca. Lo que quedaba fuera, era suavemente masajeado por sus manos delicadas. No podía meter más de 4 pulgadas, pero a Minato no parecía importarle mucho eso; sus gemidos lo probaban.

Ocasionalmente, su boca expulsaba el pene para poder respirar. Aún así, mientras Rikuto tomaba aire, ambas manos masturbaban el miembro con maestría y su lengua lamía los costados. Quería probar su 'jugo del amor' y no se detendría hasta hacerlo.

Minato miraba totalmente extasiado como la cabeza de la neko volvía a la acción, sus propia boca era un placer celestial. Era húmeda y lo apretada que estaba alrededor del miembro era algo que lo llenaban más de deseo. Finalmente, su mano forjó su camino hasta la cabeza de la neko; la empujó hacia abajo, ganándose un suave ronroneo de parte de ella.

Aún con su propio sexo en su boca, la chica se las arreglaba para mirarlo a los ojos. Era una mirada de amor puro, algo que nunca esperó encontrarse sólo en la primera noche. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera esperaba que le estuvieran haciendo eso!. Pero ahí estaba, recibiendo placer de una chica que había salvado hacía algunas horas... ¿acaso veía esto como una forma de pagarle? Minato esperaba que no fuese así, pero en la lujuria del placer eso no importaba.

Rikuto continuó su arduo trabajo con ansia, su boca parecía estar tratando de succionar su semen. Algo salió finalmente, pero no era eyaculación de eso estaba segura. Era pre-eyaculación, un poco, que escapó de la punta del miembro. La neko se las arregló para sonreír y succionó el líquido; lo encontró algo salado, pero tenía sabor a hombre y eso la excitó aún más.

En ese instante, luego de haber sentido su propio placer incrementarse en una oleada poderosa, Minato notó como Rikuto redoblaba sus esfuerzos con su boca. Parecía desesperada por que acabara ahí mismo, y lo estaba logrando.

—Urgh... ¡S-si sigues así v-voy a...!

Esa fue la única advertencia que Minato pudo articular, esperando que ella retirara el pene de su boca para acabar fuera. Pero no fue así.

En vez de tomar en cuenta las palabras del muchacho, la chica pareció encontrar aquello como una señal de victoria y continuó succionando el miembro. Su lengua actuaba al compás en un esfuerzo desesperado por extraer el líquido tan deseado.

No tardó ni dos minutos en reclamar su premio. Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la cabeza del pene de Minato se contrajo levemente en expectación. Ambas manos la empujaron aún más para tratar de aumentar el orgasmo, sus ojos se cerraron con furia y apretó los labios con excitación. Pudo sentirlo, su propio semen se vio disparado en la garganta de la chica con poderosos ataques.

Rikuto abrió los ojos en sorpresa, su lengua tragaba todo lo que podía rápidamente. Fue una larga eyaculación en la que montones de semen recorrieron la garganta de la neko; no pudo con todo, y un poco se cayó en la ingle del muchacho. No importó mucho, estaba saboreando perfectamente el adictivo sabor del 'jugo' de Minato.

Tardó algunos segundos, pero su orgasmo finalmente murió. Minato dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró con lujuria, sus propios pensamientos aún rondaban en torno de la hermosa neko. Sin embargo, la noche no terminó ahí.

Algo sorprendido, el chico pudo sentir la lengua de Rikuto devorando el semen que había caído en su ingle sin cabellos. Un ronroneo de placer escapó sus labios y él encontró aquello bastante seductivo.

—Sabe delicioso, creo que podría hacerme adicta a esto —el Namikaze escuchó sus palabras, ya nada importaba. Si realmente quería hacerlo, entonces bien por él. Sin embargo, jamás haría algo que ella no quisiese ni tampoco la lastimaría—. Amo, ¿podría ayudarme...?

Su pregunta causó que el chico arqueara sus cejas en confusión absoluta. Se sentó en la cama, solo para encontrarse con la perfecta vista de su trasero enfrente de su rostro. Su sexo estaba cubierto por ropa interior húmeda, que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación.

Ya sabía que era lo que Rikuto quería y aunque se sintiese inseguro, la mirada de la neko fue todo lo que necesitó para —rápidamente— encontrar el placer necesario para tomar la iniciativa.

—Si es lo que quieres... —susurró el joven, deshaciéndose de la ropa interior de la chica. Aún vestía su chaqueta, pero esta estaba arrimada hacia arriba como para darle una clara visión de su nueva área de trabajo.

Rikuto notaba claramente desde delante la mirada de sorpresa y excitación de Minato. No pudo evitar sonreír de emoción, el chico que conoció aquella noche no solamente la salvó... ¡también compartiría su lo más puro del amor con ella!.

El chico se encontró con la visión más sagrada y pulcra que jamás había visto en su vida, la vagina de Rikuto estaba claramente humedecida por la etapa de celo en la que estaba. Tenía algunas dudas, pero ya había accedido a ayudarla con aquello. ¡Lo hacía por su propio bien y nada más! Bueno, quizás la encontraba realmente atractiva...

Negando con la cabeza, Minato hizo que su lengua tocara los labios del sexo de la neko. Escuchó el gemido de placer y sonrió, el ánimo a más y el agradable sabor fueron el impulso necesario para que comenzara a lamer el área de placer intenso.

—¡A-Amo... a-ahí! ¡S-Sí! —exclamó ella, llevando una mano hacia detrás de su trasero para empujar la cabeza rubia de Minato aún más adentro.

El chico no se percató a tiempo y, en consecuencia, no pudo evitar que su lengua ingresara dentro; accidentalmente, tocó un punto demasiado adentrado que causó un grito de extremo placer de Rikuto. Dándose cuenta de su debilidad, dejó que la chica continuara empujándolo hacia adelante. Su lengua, ahora experta, rozaba el clítoris de la neko.

Aún así, los esfuerzos de la chica por acercarlo más a su cuerpo no terminaron ahí. Por el rabillo del ojo, Minato pudo notar el movimiento de su cola de gata y no se sorprendió que la misma hiciera fuerza hacia delante. Brevemente, el movimiento hizo que su nariz ingresara un poco en el área de placer.

—¡AH! ¡MINATO-SAMA!

El grito probó ser el punto culmine en su placer, rápidamente entrando al orgasmo y vibrando con fuerza. Había pasado poco desde que el Namikaze comenzó, pero sus movimientos eran celestiales. Minato quiso apartarse un poco, pero tanto la mano como la cola lo tenían firmemente sujeto contra la entrada de la joven. Pronto, un líquido cálido y salado ingresaba a su boca.

Rikuto sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba en orgasmos de placer, la lengua del chico lamía la zona por la que el líquido había aparecido. Eso incrementó su placer brevemente y no pudo evitar sentirse honrada cuando escuchó el ruido de la garganta de Minato, seguramente tragando su jugo.

Luego de algunos segundos, la chica dejó de experimentar aquella sensación. Permaneció en la misma posición, su trasero aún enfrentaba al chico. Aún faltaba el último acto de amor; con eso, su adoración por Minato estaría sellada. Solo esperaba que luego de aquello él la aceptara como su compañera... justo como su antigua amiga Aiko encontró a su destinado.

—Amo... ¿me tomará? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico quien ahora se debatía entre lo que era correcto o dejarse sucumbir ante el placer.

Aparte, él era virgen. Aún si le había dado placer con su boca él no esperaba ser suficiente para una chica como Rikuto... quien, seguramente, debió haber perdido su virginidad hacía mucho tiempo con su anterior amo. Eso lo asqueaba a sobremanera, que un pervertido se aprovechara de ella y luego dejase abandonada en la calle. ¡Durante tres días! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

—N-No lo sé, ¿estás segura de esto? no quiero hacer nada que-

Se detuvo, viendo las numerosas lágrimas en los rincones de los ojos amatistas de la joven. Su corazón dio un vuelco, la tristeza que emanaba la neko era casi palpable en aire.

—M-Minato-sama, yo nunca dejaría que alguien que no fuera usted hiciera esto —admitió Rikuto, ganándose pura sorpresa por parte del muchacho. Mordiéndose el labio, la chica desvió la mirada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos tristes y melancólicos disminuyeron la anterior excitación que tenía el chico—. Será mi primera vez... pero si es con usted entonces será más que perfecto.

El chico abrió la boca para tratar de preguntar lo evidente. ¿Era virgen? ¿En serio? El creyó que su anterior amo le había quitado la virginidad, pero parecía que aquel no fuese el caso. Descendió bastante la mirada, hasta que su cara se vio oculta tras su cabello rubio.

La luz de la luna impedía ver la expresión del Namikaze, y Rikuto iba temiendo cada vez más el rechazo. Seguramente, Minato esperaba una neko experimentada en aquel tema del sexo... sí, eso debía ser. Se culpó a si misma por nunca haberse insinuado a su anterior amo, quien la abandonó gracias a eso. Ahora Minato la echaría de su casa.

Era lo más probable, un joven tan apuesto como el que estaba detrás suyo debió haber estado con montones de mujeres. O eso creía ella.

—Rikuto-chan... si realmente me quieres tanto como para entregarme tu virginidad... —comenzó Minato, alineándose perfectamente con la entrada de la joven. Su pene recorrió lentamente la distancia que los separaba, y pronto su cabeza estaba en el sexo de la chica. Ella gimió de placer ante el leve estímulo, su sorpresa fue muy grande al sentir cómo su miembro entraba lentamente—. Entonces deberé aceptarla y, a cambio, te daré la mía...

Antes de que pudiera sorprenderse por lo que Minato dijo, el gran miembro penetró la barrera que marcaba su virginidad. Con un grito de dolor y placer, la chica cerró los ojos para tratar de atenuar el dolor que sentía. Pronto se iría, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Minato se sintió realmente mal por haberla lastimado y trató de confortarla un poco. Estaba arrodillado, pero suavemente inclinó su cuerpo desnudo hacia delante hasta que su abdominales hicieron contacto con la espalda delicada de Rikuto. Ella ya no vestía su chaqueta desde hacía largos minutos atrás, cuando el se cernía entre la duda y el placer. Ahora, su cuerpo desnudo se presentaba como algo hermoso ante el chico.

Su piel blanquecina era demasiado perfecta y cálida de esa forma —pegada a la suya—, y la emoción le hizo acercar su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de la oreja de la neko. Rikuto esperó pacientemente, el dolor se iba rápidamente y su cola de gata rodeaba la cintura desnuda del joven. Sintió la cercanía de sus pieles, y no pudo evitar sentirse más excitada.

—Te prometo que jamás te dejaré ir si es lo que deseas... nadie te lastimará jamás, no mientras yo esté a tu lado —la voz de Minato trajo lágrimas de felicidad a los ojos de la neko, su sorpresa pronto reemplazó su excitación.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder y aunque Minato continuaba pegado a su cuerpo, su miembro comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de su vagina. Su ingle golpeaba suavemente su trasero, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de la figura de Rikuto con lujuria. No lo entendía, ¿cómo podía existir una criatura tan bella y suave?

La chica comenzó gemir de placer, sus propias caderas sucumbían a las lentas estocadas de Minato. Parecía estar yendo más rápido con cada minuto, pero eso solo acrecentaba su excitación. Sin embargo, debía pedírselo. No quería volver a estar sola, realmente no lo deseaba.

—A-Amo... por favor, nunca me abandone...

Minato sonrió amorosamente, sus manos pasaron del firme estómago de la chica a sus pechos. No lo había notado, pero tenían un tamaño de copa b. Pero en vez de disgustarle eso, simplemente se excitó aún más. Sus dedos recorrieron la suave superficie hasta frenar en los pezones erectos.

—A-ah d-disculpe s-si s-son algo chicos... —cómo fue que encontró la voluntad para hablar, no lo sabía. La velocidad era grande, su trasero golpeteaba con la ingle de Minato cada vez más rápido y él continuaba pegado a su piel.

—¿Hum? No me importa en lo absoluto —admitió el muchacho, jadeando repetidamente cerca de la oreja de la neko—. Es más... los encuentro bastante adorables...

Aún si eso hizo sonrojar aún más a Rikuto eso no lo detuvo en absoluto. Apretando un poco los dos pezones, el chico no pudo evitar incrementar la velocidad al escuchar sus gemidos de placer. Su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás, manos sujetando sus caderas firmes y delgadas mientras continuaban las estocadas.

Su cuerpo parecía un paraíso, y su interior era tan estrecho y húmedo que Minato se felicitaba mentalmente por haber durado tanto tiempo. Sus paredes vaginales apretaban más y más con cada segundo que pasaba obligando al chico a gruñir varias veces.

Sin embargo, su placer parecía que podía aumentar todavía más. Cuando sintió una nueva oleada de infinita excitación, el chico hizo un movimiento rápido y colocó a la neko boca arriba en la cama. Su pene continuaba dentro y la nueva posición —aparte de haber causado sorpresa en Rikuto— le dio mucho más placer que antes.

Tenía sus razones, aparte de querer probar algo nuevo, se sentía mal el hecho de culminar si no podía mirarla a los ojos. Con esa nueva posición, los ojos grandes y amatistas de Rikuto se centraron en los suyos; su boca reclamaba ser besada por primera vez. Que ironía, ¿no? Minato encontraba el asunto de lo más extraño, puesto que había tenido sexo primero y ahora vendría su primer beso.

—Rikuto-chan... —susurró Minato, tomando nota del cuerpo desnudo de la neko. Era perfecta: piel suave y blanca, ojos violetas, pechos copa casi B, cabello plateado y orejas de gato del mismo color. Su cola seguía rodeando su cintura, como si no quisiera que se apartara del acto de amor puro que estaban teniendo.

La chica le sonrió de una forma tal que le impidió contenerse más. Sus labios descendieron violentamente sobre los de ella, reclamándolos en un beso apasionado. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose hacia delante y atrás con ritmo perfecto, y la forma en que la chica gemía entre sus labios aumentó su excitación.

Por otro lado, Rikuto ya no sentía dolor. Su placer era infinito y el gran miembro de Minato cabía perfectamente en ella. Le daba una sensación de saciedad tremenda que hacía poco por quitarle la excitación que su cuerpo experimentaba; al contrario, hacía que su admiración por él creciera aún más.

Minato tenía sus manos en sus pechos, sus dedos jugueteaban con sus pezones al ritmo de sus estocadas. Todo en Rikuto era apetecible y suave, y él no podía estar más feliz de lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, se sentía algo culpable por no haber tratado de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero ya habían llegado demasiado lejos como para parar, su propio corazón le decía que se arrepentiría si alguna vez la dejaba ir.

Pronto, sus propio miembro produjo la ansiada pre-eyaculación. Sus estocadas se hicieron irregulares y aceleradas, y tuvo que romper el beso para erguirse completamente.

—Y-Ya casi... Rikuto-chan, v-voy a... —sus ojos forzaron a las palabras a detenerse, la imagen de sus pechos balanceándose con cada estocada y su cara toda enrojecida le fueron hipnóticos. Sentía su final acercarse, y eso solo influyó a que su energía se incrementara.

La neko elevó los brazos repentinamente, las manos rodearon su cuello y sus ojos violetas se fijaron en los azules del chico rubio. Su orgasmo también estaba cerca y su vagina se cerró ligeramente con expectación.

—A-Amo, ¡Por favor, hágalo dentro! —exclamó ella, moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus estocadas.

Desafortunadamente para Minato, ese gesto de confianza extrema por parte de la neko fue demasiado para su excitación. Con una última estocada poderosa, el chico dejó que su orgasmo explotara dentro de ella. Su semen salía como una cascada poderosa, llenando cada rincón de su interior.

Permanecieron así por un minuto, ambos sin apartar los ojos del otro. Los orgasmos lentamente murieron y el chico suspiró con alivio, su cuerpo ahora débil y tembloroso yació contra el de Rikuto. Sintió como los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban suavemente, un beso en su mejilla enrojecida lo llenó de ternura.

—Arigato... Minato-sama —la voz de ella fue un débil susurro, que forzó a Minato a elevar su rostro para encontrar sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso suave, en el que la neko le demostraba su adoración profunda y gratitud eterna. El Namikaze había hecho lo que nadie le dedicó antes y ahora sabía que él era su destinado; si el lo permitía, podrían tener su familia juntos.

Pronto, el chico se separó lentamente. La sensación de soledad fue reemplazada lentamente por una de cariño al ver como Minato la atraía hacia sus brazos. Se recostaron boca arriba en el futón, sus sexos ahora separados experimentaban cansancio y agotamiento.

Rikuto se acurrucó en el pecho musculoso de Minato, sus orejas de gato le hacían cosquillas al chico.

—Desde ahora siempre estaremos juntos... —afirmó el muchacho, su voz somnolienta y pesada indicaban falta total de energía—. Quizás formemos una familia...

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad ante sus palabras, sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente mientras que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura fuerte del joven. Con un suspiro alegre, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara al compás de la respiración profunda de Minato; sus ojos lentamente se cerraban, la anterior sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro cansado.

Pronto, estaba dormida sobre la cálida piel del muchacho. Sin embargo, lo que ambos ignoraban, era que una vida difícil les esperaría a partir de aquella noche. Sí, aquella madrugada en que Minato sucumbió ante la neko fue el principio de su vida alocada. ¿Acaso le esperarían días llenos de sexo?

l

l

* * *

Bueno acá termina el primer cap, medio aburrido la verdad. Y el lemon sé que no fue lo mejor pero si gustan lo continuaré. Tengo una trama bastante buena planeada para esto, llena de lemons que estoy seguro que todos disfrutarán.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


End file.
